Sullys Attempts Of Marriage
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: Entire story revamp thanks to a review by youarekillingyourownfandom, thanks so much for the idea!. Sully's worthless attempts of getting Temperance to marry him, stupid fool! CHAPTER TWO IN PROGRESS
1. Sully's First Attempt

A/N: Yet again, another one of my fan fics has come to me while I'm trying to sleep.  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or anything associated with it is all property of FOX, not me.

Temperance and Booth? Hell yeah.  
Temperance and Sully? I don't think so.

Wednesday morning at the Jeffersonian

Timothy Sullivan waltzed into the Jeffersonian like he owned the place, well if his girlfriend, one forensic anthropologist by the name of Temperance Brennan answered correctly to his question he would have a big part of it, but for now he was just a lowly FBI agent that Angela didn't exactly approve of.

Walking like the moron he is, he went to his girlfriends office and opened the door, his hand down his pocket in his pants to make sure the little velvet box was still in there, which it was.

With one last and final breath, Sully the weird freak opened her door and shut it softly, hearing the click of the lock Tempe looked up from her current report in progress of a case she and Booth had just closed.

"Sully, how come your here already?"  
He knelt down on one knee, took the velvet box out of his pocket and opened it.  
She was gobsmacked, she thought it was bad, he thought it was good.

"Oh god, Sully..."  
"Come on Tempe! We all know you want to, and you love me"  
"I don't..."  
"You don't want to what?"  
"Sully..."  
"You don't want to marry me or you don't love me?"  
"Both.."  
"WHAT? SAYING NO TO MARRYING ME I COULD UNDERSTAND BUT NOT LOVING ME, THATS STUPID, YOU CRAZY JUVENILE LIFELESS MORON! YOUR GOING TO MARRY ME NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY"

Special Agent Seeley Booth had entered the building and could hear raised voices coming from his partners office and he saw a bunch of squints just staring. He waited to see what was happening.

Sully held his gun to her head while tying her wrists and ankles together and finally duct taped her all around to her chair and gagged her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Booth could make out two figures in her office, one tied to a chair and the other holding a strange object to the others head. Immediately his "my-partner-could-very-well-be-in-danger" instincts kicked in and he was already running toward her office but being careful not to be seen by the enemy.

Sully is a moron, why was he an FBI agent? Obviously Cullen didn't know that he made little faults such as forgetting to lock a door if you plan on holding your girlfriend hostage because she rejected your proposal.

Booth etched closer to the door and pushed it open a crack so he could see what was going on, he saw what he feared most, his partner about to have her brains blown out by some crazy freak who wouldn't know how to treat a woman right if his life depended on it.

Tied up to a chair, gun put on her temple, Sully screaming "IF YOU SAY ONE MORE TIME YOUR NOT GOING TO MARRY ME YOUR GOING TO DIE!" What a moron, also she was crying which enraged Booth even more.

He got on the ground, way out of Sully's line of vision and shot him in the shoulder, he dropped to the floor screaming like the baby he truly is, Booth ran in and grabbed Sully by the arm and dragged him out and handcuffed him to a bench and called out over his shoulder to Angela to call the police.

A/N 2: Review to find out what happens next, I know its blackmail hehehehehe I can't help myself P  
Trust me, it will be worth your while ( :


	2. Sigh Twice In A Day?

A/N: Well guys, I have decided to completely revamp the plot all thanks to a fantastic review from youarekillingyourownfandom, thank you so much for the inspiration you have given me, and for once my story might go somewhere (:

Was Sully a strange moron who liked to point fake guns to people's heads? I would most definitely say so, what Tempe and Booth didn't know was that the gun was fake, fake fake fake, was sully too poor to afford a gun? Oh but wait, he works for the FBI, eh too bad, still too poor.

The people that ran the jail that they sent Sully to weren't very intelligent either.

Sully sat in the jail cell fiddling with his dinner that he was eating out of a urinal, and cutting wildly at the hem of his pants, so much that he cut it right down the middle and now looked like he slept in the gutter or a garbage can last night.

He devised a plan by pulling his teeth out to use them as markers and drew things with toilet water on the floor, he waited until the guard had fallen asleep and then he picked his dessert, which was a carrot shaped cake and threw it at the guards head.

Silly silly guard, doesn't do what he is paid to, picked the cake up and sprinkled a little salt on it (Yes this guard is crazy enough to carry salt with him at all times)  
"WHOA MAN FREE CAKE!"  
Munch munch munch. In an instant he gobbled up the cake, and in that instant it took him to eat the cake sully had escaped and was already on his way to Tempe's apartment.  
The guard looked around suspiciously  
"Eh?"  
And with that he went back to sleep.

Sully ran down the main street of Washington DC heading to Tempe's apartment with no pants on, people were staring and pointing, Sully was feeling very self conscious about not having any pants, he was wearing womens underwear, suddenly he spotted the thing he needed, a hobo wearing pants.

Sully marched right up to him and pulled his fake gun out of his underwear and pointing it to the hobos head.  
"HAND YOUR PANTS OVER OR I WILL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT"  
The hobo, in no position to have his brains blown out took his pants off, dropped them on the side walk and ran off down the street.

Sully made a big mistake, he chose to attack a rather large hobo that had baggy pants that were miles too big for him and used an extension cord to keep them up, with putting the pants on, he was now decent enough to continue on his journey to Tempe's apartment.

-Temperance's Apartment-  


Sully burst through the door, knocking it off its hinges, Tempe and Booth who were consuming Thai food jumped three feet in the air, Sully who is most likely a girl screamed like a seven year old that got attacked with a worm.

"TEMPERANCE"  
uh oh! Sully's pants just fell down  
"Um...what the hell are you doing here and why do your pants have an extension cord around them?"  
"Bones, get in the other room, I will deal with Mr pants-always-fall-down"  
"No Booth I want to attack him too"  
"GUYS WAIT!! Tempe will you marry me?"  
"Hell no. Get out of my apartment before I put mud in your hair"

And with that threat, Sully was out of her apartment crying from the mud in hair threat, perhaps Sully really is a girl?

A/N2: Okay, I know that was stupid, but with help from my crazy friend Taylor I got the idea for the pants XD please review and let me know what you thought of it, greatly appreciated (:


	3. And Its Back To The Clink For You!

A/N: Well it has been awhile since I last updated, also I'm well aware of the fact that some people don't like my stupid style of writing but I enjoy writing it so if you don't like it don't bother reading it.  
Disclaimer: Yet again, not mine. All characters and everything associated with Bones is the full property of FOX network.

After running out of Tempe's apartment, Sully had no idea what to do next. He had no teeth and extremely baggy pants with an extension cord tied around it.

He went over to a bench and sat on it, several people still walking around looked at him deep in thought, 'how will I get Tempe to marry me?'

Then it hit him. A present! But not just any present, one she will really love 'I'm going to get her favourite animal for her, which has always been a tiger so I'll get one of those.'

Sully the idiot walked to the zoo, which was on the other side of DC, finally he got there. It was closed. He decided he would break in there and go see what sort of tigers they have to steal.

Sully successfully climbed over the fence but fell off the other side and went splat on the ground, picking up what he had left of himself and his composure he made his way over to the tiger cage and saw the cutest tiger cub ever!

'Tempe will love that one! Now to just work out how to get into this blasted lion cage' After fifteen minutes of debating with himself the easiest way to get in, he finally figured out that he should just climb over the fence.

Big mistake Sully!

The fence he tried to climb over just so very happened to be electric, not only having electrocuted himself the alarms were set off making loud noises waking up everyone who lived close to the zoo. The alarms didn't stop, it continued for a good five minutes until a resident who lives close called 911.

His plan failed, yet again, no tiger, got electrocuted, and the police were on their way.

He could see the police coming, Sully panicked and ran around the zoo madly screaming with the police hot on his heels he was running while looking behind him and fell into a garbage can with his legs wildly thrashing.

That's back to the cell for Sully!

TO BE CONTINUED:


End file.
